fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendoverse X: Time
Fantendoverse X: Time is a tactical role-playing game created for the V². It is a split title with Fantendoverse X: Space. The games were created in tandem with each other and while they are mainly the same game fundamentally, there is a ton of major and minor differences between the two. Fantendoverse X: Time and Space were created to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Fantendo as a site, and was announced on the anniversary. The game is similar to Splatoon or Overwatch in that it will update over time as opposed to being a complete product; as such each game will only be sold for 10 dollars (with the other version being able to be bought a discounted price of 5 dollars). Fantendoverse X: Time focuses on the past and possible futures of the Fantendoverse, as the player has been stripped of their catalyst powers by Nora, a hero against their plot to destroy time as a concept. The player controls the villain that they can name (with the default name being Xen), and amass a army from across time to counterattack the hero Nora. Sign ups can be found here. Gameplay General Fantendoverse X: Time and Space are strategy RPGs in which each map is comprised over a grid that the player can select and move their characters on. The player's party is comprised of the characters they collect into their army. The player must accomplish the objective to win, which usually means defeating everyone on the map. The player moves units by touching them on the screen and dragging them to the desired point, and battles are initiated by dropping units on enemies. Permanent death is not a true mechanic in the game; if a player's unit is defeated, it will return to the player's roster at the end of battle but will not be useable until the player revives them (with the exception being in harder difficulties, where there is no revival function). Using the Nexus Gate, the player can utilize their powers to summon random characters with varying stats. Each use of the gate requires use of Mystic Orbs, which are earned through going through chapters or bought at the Hubstation shops the player builds. Before proceeding to battle, the player is brought to a home base known as the Hubstation that they can customize and craft shops and other buildings in. In the Hubstation, the player can summon characters, customize their player avatar, find training maps, or proceed on with the next chapter. Exclusive to Time In Fantendoverse X: Time, the player has the ability to trigger Chrono Chains that can do a variety of things, such as freezing opponents in place for a period, rapidly degrade or upgrade certain parts of the map by reversing or fast forwarding time in that area, or even undoing stupid moves (up to 3 in normal difficulties, disabled on harder difficulties). In Fantendoverse X: Time, the player has the ability to pair up certain characters and create offspring that take stats from the parents. These child characters come fully fledged from the future, not unlike Fire Emblem Awakening. Fantendoverse X: Time also has access to multiple versions of the same characters across their personal histories but does not have access to the alternate/parallel versions of the characters in Fantendoverse X: Space unless traded through the versions. Story A character known as Xen is the first natural Catalyst/Herald hybrid, a dangerous character with the power to both time travel and create portals across the multiverse. A potentially huge threat, a hero known as Veve was sent to seal their powers and stop them, but they were only able to seal their Catalyst powers. Xen departed, but set out on their goal to destroy the boundaries that separated the multiverse and rebuild it in their image with the shards that would remain. Xen must defeat Veve with an army that they form out from the multiverse, amassing parallel and alternate versions of Fantendo characters while Veve does the same thing to stop Xen. But is everything so clear cut? Heheh. Characters Player Starting Team Nexus Gate Nexus Gate Events Both Fantendoverse X: Time and Fantendoverse X: Space have Events that add characters into the Nexus Gate, usually correlating with a theme or a recent released piece of media in the Fantendoverse. These are only available for a limited time. Summer Splash Event 2017 Back to School Event 2017 Holiday's Eve Event 2017 Magical New Year Event 2018 Syande - Waste Your Hate Event 2018 Easter's Garden Event 2018 Children Hero Hero Team Skills Weapons The Chrono Files Hidden on some of the maps is the Chrono Files, which detail the lore of some of the future timelines that some of the characters hail from. These were written by several different catalysts. Report 1: Future's Dark This timeline is the current one that the New Fantendoverse is barreling towards. In Future's Dark, things have gone seriously south with Palutena starting to direct the Fantendoverse, balancing Chaos and Order by her own to prevent another Shattering. Unten and the other heroes attempted to stop her, but were unable to and while weren't confirmed as dead, they have not been seen in years. During the altercation though, Palutena was transformed into a monstrous half-spider form and redubbed herself as Arakhna. Obena attempted to pick up the leadership role but she was woefully unprepared, as was Netnu and Zerita. The Earth was effectively cleansed by Arakhna and several other planets fell under her rule. During this, Xerra was floating out in a space pod knocked astray, landing on a planet that had been mostly eaten up by a being known as the Bogleech. Using a Time Keeper, Xerra was able to head back to the past to try and stop this future from happening. Whether she succeeds has yet to be seen. Report 2: End-alzone Report 3: Fantendoverse Forever Trivia *The game was very different when it was originally concepted in 2016. It originally starred a Catalyst/Herald hero that would have been male only and the starting team would have Unten and Zellen. The game would have featured elements that were present in both games, but it was very quickly decided that there would be two versions as opposed to just one game. It was also meant to be a much more robust experience at launch but the scale would have put it on the scale of Victory. *Xen's design and name hearkens to the roman numerical of X, which is the modern number 10. Xen is also a portmanteau of "X" and "Ten". **Xen has ten bandages over their hands. *Nora has a weakened version of Xen's Herald powers to use, to further set the two characters as opposites of each other. *The canonical significance of this game is complicated to say the least, but it is confirmed to have no significance to the universes featured in it, as characters are pulled from the infinite swathes of identical universes and timelines. However, the new characters featured in it do have a chance of showing up in other materials although will likely be reintroduced. For people with content featured in it, they don't have to worry about anything being canon to their work, as both games are giant what-ifs featuring content from the ten+ years of the site. Category:Games Category:V2 Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Original Games Category:Fantendoverse X: Space and Time Category:Toroko Category:Infinite Content